Dragon Knight
"Dragon Knight" (竜騎士 Ryūkishi) is an attribute given to cards featuring humans riding dragons, all of whom are named after historical famous characters. It is currently unique to Dragon World. Noboru Kodo uses them and finds them superior to Dragons. Sets containing Dragon Knight cards *Booster Set 1: Dragon Chief *Booster Set 2: Cyber Ninja Squad *Booster Set 3: Drum's Adventures *Booster Set 4: Darkness Fable *Booster Set 5: Break to the Future *Character Pack 1: Burning Valor *Extra Booster 1: Immortal Entities *H Booster Set 1: Giga Future *H Booster Set 1: Neo Enforcer ver.E *H Booster Set 2: Galaxy Burst *H Booster Set 4: Mikado Evolution *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack *H Extra Booster 4: Buddy Allstars+ Playstyle Dragon Knights are monsters who ride on dragons instead of being dragons. Their deck style centers around 3 different decks to choose from to synchronize abilities and characteristics. "Drop Zone", "Rest", and "Rush". They are hard to build due to how their synergy can workout so well. List of Dragon Knight Cards Items * Dragon Lance Strong Horn * Jackknife "Gold Ritter" Spells *Cavalry Academy *Dragon Knight Formation *Dragon Land *Dragonic Maneuver *Knight Counter *Knightenergy *Slash Strike, Dragoslasher *Twin Attack Tactics *Victory Slash! *Wolf of Mibu Impacts *Dragon Cavalry Arts, The Glorious Legacy *Dragon Cavalry Arts, Ultimate Smash *Dragon World Alliance Size 0 *Dragon Knight, Ranmaru *Dragon Knight, Slayman Size 1 *Dragon Knight, Bat Masterson *Dragon Knight, Crazy Horse *Dragon Knight, Cromwell *Dragon Knight, El Quixote *Dragon Knight, Enrique *Dragon Knight, Galileo *Dragon Knight, Hannibal *Dragon Knight, Hijikata *Dragon Knight, Jeanne d'Arc *Dragon Knight, Juutilainen *Dragon Knight, Kondou *Dragon Knight, Lawrence *Dragon Knight, Lenus *Dragon Knight, Leonidas *Dragon Knight, Liechtenauer *Dragon Knight, Martel *Dragon Knight, Masamune *Dragon Knight, Maximilian *Dragon Knight, Mitsuhide *Dragon Knight, Musashi *Dragon Knight, Nagakura *Dragon Knight, Red Baron *Dragon Knight, Ryoma *Dragon Knight, Saitou *Dragon Knight, Sanosuke *Dragon Knight, Selim *Dragon Knight, Shingen *Dragon Knight, Socrates *Dragon Knight, Soushi *Dragon Knight, Tadakatsu *Dragon Knight, Tomoe Size 2 *Dragon Knight, Alexander *Dragon Knight, Bokuden *Dragon Knight, Calamity Jane *Dragon Knight, Faust *Dragon Knight, Gilles de Rais *Dragon Knight, Great Hammurabi *Dragon Knight, Hartman *Dragon Knight, Iwamoto *Dragon Knight, Kagekiyo *Dragon Knight, Kenshin *Dragon Knight, Kojiro *Dragon Knight, Lincoln *Dragon Knight, Masakado *Dragon Knight, Motonari *Dragon Knight, Nobunaga * Dragon Knight, Pisaro *Dragon Knight, Richard *Dragon Knight, Rudel *Dragon Knight, Shohashou *Dragon Knight, Vlad Dracula *Dragon Knight, Wittmann *Dragon Knight, Wyatt Earp *Sorrowful Face Dragon Knight, El Quixote *Twin Horned King of Knights, Alexander Size 3 *Dragon Knight, Geronimo *Dragon Knight, Kamitsumiyaou *Dragon Knight, Napoleon *Dragon Knight, Spartax *Dragon Knight, Tutankhamun *Dragon Lightning Emperor, Ivan List of Support Cards *Cavalry Academy *Cavalry Dragon, Hyperion *Dragon Cavalry Arts, The Glorious Legacy *Dragon Cavalry Arts, Ultimate Smash *Dragon Lightning Emperor, Ivan *Dragon Knight, Calamity Jane *Dragon Knight, Cromwell *Dragon Knight, Enrique *Dragon Knight Formation *Dragon Knight, Galileo *Dragon Knight, Geronimo *Dragon Knight, Iwamoto *Dragon Knight, Kamitsumiyaou *Dragon Knight, Lenus *Dragon Knight, Maximilian *Dragon Knight, Rudel *Dragon Knight, Socrates *Dragon Knight, Spartax *Dragon Knight, Tomoe *Dragon Knight, Tutankhamun *Dragon Knight, Wittmann *Dragon Knight, Vlad Dracula *Dragon World Alliance *Dragonic Maneuver *Knight Counter *Knightenergy *Slash Strike, Dragoslasher *Victory Slash! Category:Dragon World